The present invention pertains to cooking appliances and, more particularly, to reducing the temperature of a control console of a cooking appliance.
Typically, flue gases generated in a cooking appliance, such as a free-standing range, pass by a console, which contains a user interface for the cooking appliance, before exiting through a front portion of the cooking appliance underneath the console. Most often, there is no separation provided between the body of the cooking appliance and the console such that the console is directly heated by the flowing flue gases. In some designs, a deflector can be employed to re-direct flue gases, resulting in only indirect heating of consoles. Still, there is a need in the art for a way to reduce the temperature of a console of a cooking appliance.